In the Light of Day
by jelly-belly-babe
Summary: In the light of day, do things really seem better or do they just get worse?


In the Light of Day

By Bec

Chapter One

The wind blew in the bitter cold as the rain pelted down the window; it mirrored that of the tears streaming down Susie's face. Earlier in the evening she had arrived home from the station, exhausted. It had been a tough day and it hadn't been a hard task, declining from the offer of the usual round of drinks at the Imperial. Jonesy had tried to cheer her up, bantering around like they used to, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Feeling as miserable as it looked outside, she had allowed herself to collapse onto an armchair in her living room and just stare out the window, allowing her thoughts to drift.

Her mind had initially wandered aimlessly, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her of the work she had to do…the washing, cooking, cleaning…the paperwork. It was at that point, at the thought of her paperwork, her police work, her station that she got sucked back into the world, the world she feared but yet hung on to so much, afraid to lose the memories that had been relieved so many times. Her thoughts drifted to the day of the bombing…they day their station had exploded…the day her house had been destroyed…the day her best friend had been killed. Wiping a tear from her eyes she got up and walked to a small bookcase, extracting a leather-bound album.

Opening the book, she flipped the pages before settling on the third page. It held one of her favourite photographs – a photo of her and Jo, at the Boss' birthday at the Imperial. Their arms around each other, big smiles on their faces, eyes sparkling. She fingered the cellophane that covered Jo's face – she had been such a good person. She was a dedicated policewoman, a loyal friend and she gave her heart to everything and everyone. She was bright, passionate and happy. But Susie knew she hadn't died a happy person. She'd died with a broken heart, thinking the world had turned their back on her. Just knowing that made Susie cry and as she turned the page she laid eyes on a picture that only added to her tears.

In the photo held a picture of her, and her late husband Brad. It had been taken after he'd been confined to his wheelchair, after his horrific accident that had occurred on the job in the force, which had turned him into a paraplegic. Just like in the photo with Jo, their arms were around each other and they were smiling; smiles of love, content and happiness. But just like Jo he had died a miserable man – he had come to the point where he wanted to die – and no matter how much she loved him she couldn't change that. Just like Jo, he had been ripped away with no warning and had left Susie alone to fend for herself.

Suddenly overcome by anger, she slammed the book shut and swiped at the tears that had again begun to cascade down her face. It wasn't fair. Nothing in this life was fair. Everything good, just as she began to enjoy them had to be snatched away. She looked out the window at the angry weather, at the angry world. She felt like she was walking blind, walking through her life blindfolded, stumbling on every pothole and when she did, there was never anyone to help her up.

_Ding-dong_

Sniffing, wiping her tears she made her way to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hey Sus."

It was Jonesy. His face was warm and open and smiling, familiar and comforting and his arms were laden with take-away bags.

"You didn't stick around for dinner. I thought I'd make a special delivery." His voice, genuine but slightly mischievous reminded her of the better times.

Maybe everything was upside down, but she felt grateful that even some things stayed the same.

He shot her a warm, cheeky grin which warmed her from head to toe as he stepped in the door.

Things weren't the same as they had been before. They couldn't be…too much had happened, too much had changed. But at that moment, Susie started to realize that she couldn't keep living in the past. It wasn't doing anyone, least of all herself, any good. Jo and Brad, the old station, her old life…she had loved them and always would…but they were gone. They were now just memories that she loved. But she had a future she needed to embrace. She needed to move forward, and move on. She looked forward, into Jonesy's eyes.

And she smiled.


End file.
